Love In The Raw
by AshlynnElizabeth
Summary: Just a random little Harry/Remus smut piece I wrot at like three in the morning. SLASH HPRL If you don't like slash, then this is most deffinately not for you


Discalmier: I don't own them.

Remus looked up at me when I walked into his bedroom. "Hi there Harry. What can I do for you?"

"I'm not going back to school." Remus looked confused as he contemplated this, and i took a deep breath, it was now or never I told myself and I moved closer to Remus and he set his book aside.

"Why Harry?"

"Because I'm in love with someone and thy aren't going back either. I- I want to stay with him." Remus gasped my comment, and I braced myself for his disgust. But it never came, Remus just put a hand on my arm. "But, I don't know how to tell him. We're pretty far apart in age." I muttered. Remus smiled and moved his hand off my arm.

"Just tell him. I'm sure he'll accept it. Is he gay as well or is he straight and that's the problem?" Remus took another breath and sighed. "I wouldn't complain about you stayig here, it would giveme more company."

"Just tell him?" I asked.

"Just tell him." I smiled slightly, and stood up as if to leave.

"I think I'll do that then." Remus smiled, but I could see it was forced.

"Let me know how that goes, ok Harry?" I nodded and then sat back down.

"I will." I stood up again and made my way to the door, before spinning around and smiling gently.

"I love you Remus." Remus' jaw dropped and he stood up. I cringed and backed away slowly.

"Really? It's me you are in love with?" I nodded and seized my oppertunity, and strode foward, grabbing Remus' face roughly and pressing my lips to his, not gently at all. To my astonishment, Remus was soon returning the kiss, his hand pushing my shirt up in the back and his burning hands found the skin in the small of my back and pulled me closer. I broke the kiss first, but with Remus showing no signs of resistence, my lips didn't leave his skin, I left feathery kissed along his jaw, and when I reached his chin he lifted his neck up and my arms wound around him and his hands held me tighter.

I nipped and kissed my way down his jawline and then his neck, grazing his earlobe with my teeth. I bit gently on a spot just behind his ear and I groaned in happiness when I drew several stiffled moans from the werewolf.

"Harry..." I brought my face back up and stared into his eyes. His eyes were heavily lidded and he voice was horse.

"Yes Remus?" He leaned in and kissed me. My mouth stayed open in shock.

"I want you." My heart kicked into over drive and I pushed Remus so that he fell onto the bed.

I brushed his hair back and then I straddled his lap.

"Do you really mean that?" Remus nodded as my hand ran under his shirt and over his stomach and chest, I loved how he shivered under my touch. Remus growled and crashed his lips to mine and we spent several minutes exploring every inch of each other's mouths, relishing the taste of each other. When Remus finally pulled back his arms went around me and pulled me as tight to him as possible. I moaned softly at the loss of his lips.

I let my teeth fall back and graze his ear as I whispered, "How long?" Into his ear. He shrugged and shivered.

His breathing was raggad and choppy."Months..." I nodded and pressed my nose into his neck.

"Let me love you." Remus looked at me in surprise and I pushed him back, so he was laying on the bed. I waited for him to nod before I started unbuttoning his shirt. I was trying to go slow, to tease him but I wanted him so bad my hands were shaking in an effort to control myself.

Apparently Remus was getting tired of my slow pace as well, and he ripped his shirt open, popping off the last three buttons. I smiled and bent down, taking one of his nipples in my mouth and running my tougne over it slowly. Remus grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me up for a kiss. I smiled and nibbled on his lower lip, and then pulled away, yanking my shirt over my head.

Remus flipped us in a burst of enery and suddenly I was lying right way on the bed, with Remus on top of me, a hungry glint in his eye. He undid my trousers without any trouble and slid them down my legs, discarding them on the floor, then doing the same with his. I panted slightly as our erections brushed one another and I grabbed the elastic of his trainers and pulled, ripping thm off. I was in no mood for slow romance. I wanted him, and the rougher it was the better. He slid my trainers off, and threw them onto the floor with my trousers. I flipped us again and pinned him down.

I stopped for a momen and took in every inch of his body, my eyes lingered for a moment on a ragged scar that took up the majority of his left hip and thigh.

"Grayback." Remus muttered, his voice horse and full of need. I contiued in my worship of his body, lean and muscular... From his day's of running around as a werewolf I assumed.

Suddenly, I couldn't wait anymore. I groaned and whimpered as Remus brought his knee up between my legs, brushing my cock, and sweeping down my inner thigh. I flipped him over and took his wrists in one hand. I leaned down and started kissing the back of his neck, I noticed that he squirmed and whimpered alot when I used my teeth on the very nape of his neck so I bit down hard, enjoying the gutterel moans of pleasure that came from the older man.

Remus shiverd and pressed back against me, whispering, "Please! Please Harry!" For an older man Remus had a nice ass, and I almost lost control feeling it press up againt my hard on. I smiled and ran my hand over his smooth ass before planting a sharp smack on it. Remus jerked and whimpered at the contact.

"You liked that didn't you?" Remus was squirming under me, trying to break the hold I had on his wrists, but I held fast and pushed my length into his opening, stilling myself. His warmth surrounded me and I almost lost it but I braced myself and then pulled almost all the way out, before pounding back into him. Remus moaned my name, and I repeated my actions, gaining momentum and slamming back into him again.

I pushed myself to go harder, and faster. I didn't want us to make love the first time, I needed him to the point where it was acutely painful. Remus' body relaxed after a few thrusts and soon he was pushing back against me as I rocked him into the mattres. I pushed my self up a little more, letting go of his wrists and taking his hips into my hands, I gripped them tightly and pushed myself into Remus with more force than before.

The moans that came from him were intoxicating, and I found myself wishing I could see his face, so I pulled out, he whimpered at the loss of contact, and tugged his elbow. Remus smiled as I pushed back his thighs and thrust sharply back into him.

It took me a few minutes to notice that the ragged moans I was hearing loudest were coming from me, so I set my pace harder, pulling out until the head of my cock was just centimeters in hima nd thristing back in as hard as I could. With the way we were angled now I was brushing his prostate with every stroke.

"Oh, fuck Harry... Yesss." I bent down and wrapped my arms around Remus, keeping my rough pace, and his nails dug into my shoulders, drawing blood and a long moan from me.

I felt my groin tightening, like snake rearing back to strike, and I kissed Remus hard on the mouth, swallowing his moans.

I kissed my way to his ear again and nipped at the ear lobe once more. His moans were coming faster and his breathing was more ragged and faster than before. "Come for me Remus." I muttered.

The force of our thrusts were causing the head board to slam into the wall, and the matress to squeak in protest. Remus started shaking uncontrollably and the muscles in his ass tightened around my raging cock and his nails dragged sown the length of my back. I heard my name once more, drawn out and moaned like I had never heard it before , and suddenly Remus' name was on my lips as I emptied myself into him.

I collapsed, with my head on his chest, covered in sweat, but more sated that I had ever been before. Remus pushed me off him and rolled me over on my back so he could put his head on my chest.

"That was amazing Harry." I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Did I hurt you?" Remus shook his headand wrapped an arm around me.

"I'll be sore in the morning, but it's a good kind of sore. I havn't had a romp that good in a long time." I could hear the smile in my lover's voice, and it made me happy, knowing I had put it there.

"Well." I lifted Remus' chin up so I could kiss him, but softer this time, with more love and caring. I wanted him to know that I really did love him, that he wasn't just a good shag to me.

"Well what?"

"I'm not looking for a one night stand Remus." I turned my head away so I could not see Remus' face. It would break my heart if all he was interested in was a one night stand. I was honestly and truly in love with the man...

"Nor am I... I've wanted to be with you for a long time Harry, and tonight proved that on some level we are meant to be together." I nodded and kiss the top of his head softly.

"I love you Remus."

"I love you too Harry." Remus snuggled closer to me and wrapped his arm around me tightly. I was worried about how our friends would see our relationship, but then I laughed. It didn't matter, things were alot different in the wizarding world then they were in the muggle world.

Remus drifted off to sleep peacefully in my arms, and I pulled the blanket up around us. It was comfortable holding Remus in my arms and it wasn't long before his soft snores lulled me to sleep, dreams for our future drifting around in my head.


End file.
